


Long Past Midnight

by TheViridianBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Death, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective, Protective Boyfriend, Protectiveness, Slow Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViridianBat/pseuds/TheViridianBat
Summary: Times have been rough for Annabelle Merritt after sudden passing of her aunt. Out of her old town and into a new city, Annabelle quickly finds herself in a situation where she's not supposed to be, witnessing a crime she was never meant to see.Annabelle promptly gets pulled into the wrong side of this new city, forced to play along in a scheme she had nothing to do with. Along the way she meets Kai Bennett and Kane Taylor, members of the new gang she's found herself working for.They promised her only a couple of months of service... but Annabelle soon discovers that not everyone and everything in this city is what is seems to be.
Relationships: https://archiveofourown.org/works/new# - Relationship





	Long Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader! I'm really excited to share this story with you. This is my first go at writing something chapter-by-chapter for the public in a really long time, so I totally take constructive criticisms. I would love to hear feedback on the story and what you like, and how you feel it could improve. Tell me to speed up or slow down!
> 
> MOST OF THIS BOOK will feature illegal acts, drugs, violence, and abuse. While this a romantic book at parts that I hope will make you go "God, I wish that were me" at one point or another, this book is also based around traumatic events for the characters. Readers discretion is advised. 
> 
> Age group recommended: 16+

This key is rusted, and small. It fits perfectly in my palm, and realistically I know it's only a couple of grams in weight, but it's a brick in my hand. I stand quietly in the empty hallway under the warm glow of cheap ceiling lights and look ahead at the door with chipped red paint. Apartment 29. I can feel my fingers wrap around the key now, and I let my eyes close as I take a long, deep breath.

"Home." I heard myself mumble. I can hear the uncertainty in my own voice. "Home." I repeat slightly louder, as if trying to convince myself. It doesn't work.

"𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." I think to myself solemnly. The old house I considered home was far from me now. A nervous ball of energy knotted in my stomach.

19 and living on my own for the first time. How could I not be at least a little unsure of myself or this entire situation? Aunt Marge suddenly passed only a little over a month ago, leaving me behind a small life insurance check, a house full of memories, and a town I could no longer stand to look at. Bright yellow walls I had painted with her now were tinged dark, and screamed at me memories of my childhood. Memories of my aunt. The only love I have ever known. I had to get out of there, I had no choice. What was I to do? Sit there in the bedroom we had made for me, and the grief swallow me whole? No. I couldn't stand to be there any longer.

Moving seemed like the best idea. Somewhere far away, where I hoped the memories could not haunt me, and the pain could not reach me. But still, even now, I feel the emptiness creeping back into my chest. All of my decisions since the accident have led me here, to this door. Behind it lies the reality. A new place and a new city, but the permanence of the fact I am alone. I have no time to regret any of the choices I've made to get bring myself here. What's done is done, and I can't change anything. This is my new life, and I must endure it.

My eyes open, and I put the key into the door, unlocking it. I take one last breath, and push it open, staring blankly into the small dark apartment. Closing the door behind me, I flip on the lights. The kitchen overhead flickers and lets out a low hum as it comes to life. I shove the key into my back pocket and drop my bag onto the floor, looking around at the boxes on the counters, and all over the living room floor. The moving guys had brought everything in for me, but I know it's up to me to unpack everything. I didn't keep a lot of my things after the accident, so it shouldn't take me too much time to unpack. But I'm definitely not starting today.

I cross into the living room to open the balcony blinds, the only real source of light in this entire place. The view of the city is nice, but damn, is this a shitty apartment. Cheap floors, crappy lights, and a draft, but the walls are white and bare. Perfect. Nothing here can hurt me.

"Okay," I breathe. " A brand new start. I can do this. What do I do first?" I go to my bag, digging through to pull out a pamphlet the landlord had given me earlier today when I got my key.

"WELCOME TO ALEXANDRIA; THE CITY OF LIFE!" read the title. I skimmed through it, hoping to find something interesting; Good shops, or nice places in the city to visit. A place called Dani's Diner was listed as a "nice, quiet place for a good homecooked meal." As I read it over, my stomach let out a low grumble. Who cooks their first night in a new place anyway? It took me no time to decide. I quickly type the address into my phone, and shove the pamphlet back into my bag as I sling it over my shoulder.

The streets are buzzing with the sounds of the city, and I move quickly to keep the pace of people around. I glance down at the directions occasionally, but my mind is clouded with thoughts of the past month. Aunt Marge's face flashes in my head. I see her dancing with me in the kitchen of the old house, her huge smile the night she got the best raise at work. She had worked so hard for decades at her company, and they rewarded her well.

"Alright Annabelle," Her voice echoed in my mind. "This is a night for celebration." She had told me as we finished dancing. "I'm going to get Fu-Shi. We need good food. You stay here and put on some good music, and I'll be back soon, okay?"

Her last words to me.

"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯." I thought to myself.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the vibration of my phone in hand. I glance down at the GPS. A small spinning circle, and the words "recalculating route" replaced the path I was supposed to be taking. I brought my head up at looked around. Where am I? I must've taken a wrong turn and not have noticed, because the streets now were mostly bare, with the exception of small groups of men in drab clothing gathered in the corners and down alleyways.

The buildings were mostly brick, and obviously very old. I walked aimlessly down the street watching the tiny circle spin on my phone. Another vibration with the message "No Service" flashing. Great. How frustrating.

I quickly glance around for anyone to ask directions from, but the only people around are the occasional huddle of men chatting with each other. The sun is getting lower in the sky, and I don't want to be caught in an unfamiliar place with no way home after dark. But still, I'm not an idiot, and will definitely not be approaching any strange men tonight, not even to ask for directions. My stomach makes the low grumbling sound again, and I look for any shops around.

Most of the places on this street are either closed for the day, or boarded up. But I can manage to see a small blinking "open" sign on a shop a little ways down across the road. The sign above the shop is faded, but I can make out the word "Market" at the end. My best bet, I suppose. Maybe they'll have something I can buy to snack on while I find my way to this stupid diner.

I make my way to shop quickly, holding my bag tight to my side. I push open the glass door with a creak, and walk inside.

Lots of aisles for such a small place. I meander around quietly, and over to a shelf with various types of chips, and start browsing. I'm so hungry.

"I told you, I'm not fucking around here, Joe!" A loud, very angry voice suddenly echoed over the shop. "You fuckin' swore on your life that you'd have that shit today. Today!" The voice grew even angrier as it spoke. I froze, realizing I may have just walked in on something I didn't need to.

"Listen I-..." Another man tried to begin, before he suddenly stopped talking.

I can feel panic swelling in my throat, adrenaline pushing into my veins. They must not have heard me come in over their conversation. I'm definitely not supposed to be here.

"You make too many promises you can't fucking keep... you swore on your life. I hope you're prepared to give it." The first voice growled. I held my breath, and heard a small click. A gun. The silence was terrifying.

Only a moment passes before the silence is broken by the sound of the creaky door opening. I can't see who entered from where I am, but I'm positive everyone in the store is now aware of a new person here.

"Get the door." The angry voice barked at someone. How many people are in here now? I'm not sure.

"Oh fuc-..." I heard the voice by the front door say.

Heavy sets of are footsteps marching quickly through the store now, but the door squeals open. Whoever was in here just ran for it. What did they see that I couldn't? What do I do now?

The footsteps are getting louder and quicker fast. I'm close enough to the front door to make a run for it but...

I have no choice.

I break my frozen stance and like a rodeo bull from it's stall all of the panic energy I've built up surges into my muscles. I run, and I run fast. I make it out the door, but not before I hear an irritated yell.

"Get them!"

My shoes slap hard and loudly against the sidewalk as I sprint for my life. I can hear running from behind me. My belongings are flying out of my bag everywhere into the street, but I have no time to turn back and get them, or even see what I've lost. It doesn't matter now. All I can think about is losing whoever is gaining on me. My life depends on it.

I see a the blurred outline of a man in a blue shirt running ahead of me. It's gotta be the person who walked in after me. The streets are dimly lit now, the sun almost gone from the sky. I'll soon lose every sense of direction I have once that sun is gone, and I know it.

The man makes a sharp right turn onto another street suddenly, and he's out of sight. An escape.

I push all my energy into running even faster, following where the man had gone. I just need to disappear from the line of sight like he did. My ears are ringing at a deafening volume and my heart is pounding so hard it might explode. I dart to the right, right where he did, but I quickly find my feet skidding to a stop before I can even register what I'm seeing. This isn't a street at all.

It's an alley.

Ahead of me is the blue shirt man, completely stopped and surrounded by several other men in black t-shirts. I can't hear what they're saying over the ringing, but I know they're all talking.

Suddenly I feel a huge, callused hand wrapping around my wrist, yanking me back into them. Before I can scream, the other big hand claps over my mouth, stifling whatever sound I try to make. The man in the blue shirt is becoming less and less visible as more and more people start to surround him.

The hand that grabbed my wrist is now firmly wrapped around my torso, restraining me. I trash against his arm violently, but he's got me. The ringing in my ears won't stop, and my heart is only getting faster. I can feel my muscles getting weaker and weaker as I fight against the restraining hold.

But my body is betraying me. The corners of my vision begin darken, and everything blurs for a moment before my world goes black.


End file.
